disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Miranda
'Queen Miranda '''is a major character in the Disney Junior series ''Sofia the First. She is the mother of Princess Sofia and becomes the Queen of Enchancia after marrying King RolandII Background Personality and Trait Miranda is a warm and caring woman. She deeply loves her daughter Sofia and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. She is even willing to indulge him in wanting a villager's life to show him how hard it can be. Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she is feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess and has great intuition, able to sense when something is bothering her daughter and is shown to not take kindly to people hurting her. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish or is faced with and she is always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. She definitely has a strength of character, as she accepted the position, title and duties of a queen despite having originally been a humble shoemaker and thus far has not appeared to be daunted by her royal duties. Much of Sofia's personality, as well as appearance, are her mother's. Apparently, Sofia gets her curious and adventurous spirit from Miranda. Miranda is also prominent in Sofia's kindness, optimism, perseverance, and intuition. Miranda also taught Sofia how to sew. Role in the Series ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Miranda first appears with her daughter Sofia as the shoemakers in Dunwiddie Village. They are summoned to the castle to deliver a pair of slippers to King Roland II. It is love at first sight for Roland and Miranda, and they soon marry, making Miranda the new Queen of Enchancia and Matriarch of the Royal Family. When she and Sofia arrive at Enchancia Castle, she accepts Amber and James as her new children immediately. She is delighted when her husband tells Sofia she will have a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. Later, Sofia comes to her and tells her she feels that she is not ready for Royal Life. Suddenly, Roland comes in and gives her a lovely amulet. After Sofia accepts the gift, Miranda tells her everything's going to be just fine. For the next few days, Miranda notices a change in Sofia as she becomes more quiet and introverted. Miranda decides that the cause of her daughter's increasingly odd and secretive behavior is that she needs to see some familiar faces so on the day before her Royal Debut Ball she invites Sofia's village friends Ruby and Jade to the castle. At the Ball, Miranda becomes one of the many victims of the sleeping spell that teaches Sofia not to mess with magic. When she wakes back up, she dances with her son and then her whole family. Sofia the First As the new Queen of Enchancia, Miranda is a major character in the series. Miranda mostly acts as a guide for Sofia to learn how to be a real Princess and gives her advice that helps her find her way in the form of pep talks that encourage her to succeed when she begins to doubt herself and bring her to her senses when her letting Amber tow her around leads her astray. As revealed in "A Royal Mess" and "The Littlest Princess" Miranda shares her husband's dislike for secrecy and has better detective skills than Roland. After having Amber playing the harp and showing her tiaras, Roland finally takes her to the Throne Room to show her the window he made for her only to find it destroyed. When Sofia comes forward and says she did it by playing ball in the castle Miranda is shocked due to knowing that it's contrary to Sofia's character. Later at the Circus, she notices that James is not enjoying the show and he tells her what really happened: He was the one who broke the window by playing ball in the castle and that Sofia took the blame for him. This enables Miranda to realize that Amber was playing the harp and showing her tiaras to keep her and Roland from seeing the window and takes the twins home. Afterward, she scolds Amber and James for trying to hide the window telling them "When one of you makes a mistake you need to tell us or the problem will get worse." and Sofia for the lie she told telling her "Families need to be honest and not keep secrets from each other." On Gifting Day, when Miranda finds tiny footprints in the castle after strange things start happening she instantly realizes that Sofia brought her Wee Sprite friends into the castle despite telling her not to and goes looking for her. When Miranda finds her daughter, Sofia is at Wee Sprite size to her shock. After Sofia explains that she's been cursed, Miranda comes up with a plan to get the Sprites out. When Sofia questions the plan, Miranda sternly tells her daughter "Sofia! You didn't listen to me yesterday and look what happened. This time you have to listen." After the Sprites leave, Sofia's mini curse breaks to Miranda's relief. Miranda is shown many times throughout the series to care for Sofia to the point where she can sense when something is wrong with her and know when what she is saying is the truth. This also enables her to see through Sofia's attempts to give an answer with a nonanswer and get the truth out of her. She always encourages Sofia to be proud of who she is no matter what anyone else thinks. She also discourages Sofia from wanting to be around people she cannot be herself around. It is also shown that she can clear up any misunderstandings between Sofia and her family and remind her that they are truly a family. After the events of ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Miranda is determined to spend quality time with her family in the hopes of reconnecting them with each other, as shown in "Royal Vacation". ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Miranda and Roland are trying to decide where to take their kids for their summer vacation. When the Royal Twins come to them, they still have not picked a place out since Roland wants to go to a kingdom they have not been to before to open trade links with during their vacation. Suddenly, Sofia comes up to them and tells them they should go to the Kingdom of Avalor. When Sofia tells her how it's perfect for all of them, Miranda agrees. Unbeknownst to Miranda, Sofia has a ulterior motive for going to Avalor. When they arrive in Avalor, they meet up with Queen Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban. Miranda and Roland both tell Shuriki about Enchancia, unaware this is making Shuriki contemplate invading Enchancia. Shuriki has just signed the trade deal with Enchancia when a girl Shuriki identifies as Princess Elena comes in and informs the Royal Family of Enchancia that Shuriki invaded Avalor and overthrew the Royal Family of Avalor, ''her family. Miranda asks Shuriki if that's true, and Shuriki orders her guards to seize the Royal Family of Enchancia and reaches into her pocket. Elena holds up a wand asking "Looking for this?" When Shuriki deduces that Sofia took it from her, a shocked Miranda asks "Sofia's involved in this?!" which Elena confirms stating that Sofia freed her from her Amulet so she could free Avalor from Shuriki. After Elena's attempt to defeat Shuriki fails and she escapes with Skylar the Jaquin, Shuriki orders Miranda and her family imprisoned. When Sofia shows up to break them out, Miranda angrily tells her daughter she has a lot of explaining to do. After they get out, Elena tells them everything, and Miranda scolds Sofia for not telling them what was going on, but forgives her when Roland is willing to forgive Sofia for her heroism with helping Elena reclaim Avalor from Shuriki. They then help Elena free her family and then her Kingdom, with Miranda riding on a Jaquin as Roland scares off Shuriki's guards, then joining Roland, Elena, Elena's grandparents, Sofia, and the Avalor citizens with confronting Shuriki before Elena destroys Shuriki's wand and reclaims her throne, with Miranda and her family celebrating Elena getting her kingdom back. Relationships King Roland II Miranda truly loves her husband and always supports his decisions. As revealed in "Her Royal Spyness" she has a hard time deciding what to get him for his birthday because he's the king. Princess Amber and Prince James Miranda accepted Amber and James as her new son and daughter instantly and goes out of her way to help them bond with Sofia. Princess Sofia Miranda and Sofia have a very loving relationship. Like the rest of the Royal Family, Miranda doesn't like Sofia's secrecy or when she tries to do things by herself. Ruby and Jade Miranda is shown to care about Sofia's friends Ruby and Jade as much as Sofia does. When a rift comes between them and Sofia, Miranda always helps her patch things up. Lucinda Like Jade, Miranda had a rough start with Lucinda. This is because her mother kept hexing her and her family. Later, she told Lucinda "Don't even think about hexing my family again!" and was shocked when Sofia reveals she's friends with her and was hurt that Sofia never told her this. Gallery Trivia *She is actually one of two Disney queens that bear the name 'Miranda', the other is the biological mother of Camryn and Alex, the twin witch protagonists of the Disney Channel Original movie Twitches. *She knows the secret to getting rid of wee sprites, which few people know how to do. Category:Queens Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Wise Characters Category:Spouses Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Royalty Category:Hispanic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Stepparents Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Sailors